1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to an optoelectronic integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an optical transmitter and an optical communication system using a resonance modulator that is thermally coupled.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical communication systems have been studied and developed to increase the amount of data that may be transmitted. An optical communication system uses an optical transmitter for transmitting information through an optical fiber cable, and has been used primarily for long-distance communication. However, as operating speeds of electronic devices and the amount of transmitted data increase, optical communication systems are being used for short-distance communication, such as board-to-board or chip-to-chip communication.